Spotkanie po latach
by TheWhiteSwan
Summary: Severus Snape wybiera się na cmentarz. Spotyka tam osobę, której spotkać już się nie spodziewał. Jak zakończy się ta historia?


_**One-shoot. Dzień z życia Severusa Snape'a, nieco inny od tych wszystkich samotnie przesiedzianych w swoich ukochanych lochach, spędzając czas na zrzędzeniu i piciu Ognistej Whisky. **_

_**Opowiadanie dedykuję kumpeli, specjalnie dla której i na której prośbę wrzuciłam tutaj te wypociny. Ona już dobrze wie, że o niej mowa **___

_**Życzę miłego czytania melancholijnych i smutnych słów.**_

Przemierzał alejki cmentarne pod osłoną nocy. Ciemność była jego peleryną, deszcz jego łzami, zasnute ciemnymi chmurami niebo jego twarzą, niekończąca się walka dnia i nocy, słońca i księżyca jego duszą. Doskonale wiedział, że jest żałosny. Dlaczego miałby tutaj przychodzić? Bo był listopad? Miesiąc wspomnień, przeznaczony dla zmarłych, ich święto, czas czczenia ich cudownego jestestwa, czasu spędzonego na ziemi z bliskimi? Nie. Po prostu chciał tutaj przyjść. Nie, nie chciał. Musiał. Od środka czuł, że jeśli nie przyjdzie, zwariuje. Odbije mu szajba, jeśliby tu nie przyszedł. Musiał go zobaczyć. Musiał zobaczyć jej grób. Kochał ją całe życie. Przed, w trakcie i po jej śmierci. Po prostu kochał ją najmocniej na świecie. Kochał ją bardziej, niż siebie samego. Znał swoje słabości i nienawidził się na nie, ale doskonale wiedział, że to właśnie ona była jego najsłabszym punktem. Dla niej zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko. Przyjąłby każdy przeznaczony dla niej cios na swoją pierś, poświęciłby wszystko w zamian za jej miłość, obroniłby ją przed całym światem. W swoich ramionach. Przy swoim sercu. Słuchając bicia jej serca. To muzyka, której chciałby słuchać całymi dniami, całymi nocami, całymi tygodniami, całymi miesiącami, całymi latami, całe życie… Tylko ona się w nim liczyła. A teraz, gdy jej już nie ma? Teraz nic się nie liczy. Teraz jest mu wszystko obojętne. Czy zabiją go dziś, czy jutro, za rok, za dwa, czy za pięćdziesiąt – teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Gdy ona umarła, teraz już nie ma dla kogo żyć. Więc po co? Co go powstrzymuje od zejścia z tego świata i dołączenia do niej? Jej syn. I ten cholerny dług!

Wreszcie doszedł do jej grobu. Stanął w miejscu. Spojrzał na grób, a jego spojrzenie zmiękło, rysy twarzy złagodniały. Z bólem przeczytał napis, a obok drugi.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

Urodzony 27 marca 1960 roku Urodzona 30 stycznia 1960 roku

Zmarły 31 października 1981 roku Zmarła 31 października 1981 roku

Spojrzał najpierw na pierwszy napis. Jeszcze chwila, a krew by go zalała! Jak ten nic nie wart śmieć mógł zostać mężem Lily?! Jego jedynej, jego najpiękniejszej, jego wymarzonej, jego ukochanej Lily?! Nigdy się z tym nie pogodził.

Spojrzał na drugi napis. Serce zalało mu morze rozpaczy. Lily nie żyła. Była daleko. Daleko od niego, ale nie daleko od jego myśli. Ona była jego myślami. Ona była jego sercem. Ona była jego umysłem. Ona była jego duszą. Ona była jego powietrzem. Ona był jego marzeniami. Ona była jego narkotykiem. Ona była jego życiem. Ona była powodem, dla którego żył. Ona była jego miłością. Dlaczego musiała odejść…? Dlaczego jedyna osoba, na której w całym życiu mu zależało, musiała teraz nie żyć? On kochał ją z całego serca, które ona tak często raniła do krwi, a teraz nie żyła? Nie. Ona żyła. Żyła wiecznie i na zawsze. Istniała w jego wspomnieniach, w jego sercu. Od dnia ich pierwszego spotkania nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć, nie mógł wymazać z pamięci blasku jej zielonych oczu, jej delikatnego, kobiecego zapachu, jej aksamitnych, rdzawozłotych włosów, jej usianej kilkoma uroczymi piegami skóry…

Usiadł na ziemi, na wprost miejsca jej pochówku. Nie dbał, że wygląda jak ostatni kretyn. Nie dbał, że ktoś go tutaj zobaczy i rozpozna. Nie dbał, że ktoś pozna jego tak głęboko skrywaną tajemnicę, pochowaną wraz z Lily. Nie dbał, że ktoś dowie się o jego uczuciach. Musiał tu przyjść. Lily była dla niego najważniejsza w całym życiu. Gdy żyła była jego słońcem na niebie za dnia świecącym i księżycem nocą błyszczącym, a gwiazdy to blask jej cudownych, hipnotyzujących oczu...

Nagle poczuł, że po jego bladym jak kreda policzku spływa pojedyncza, słona zła, do której natychmiast dołączyło kilka mniejszych lub większych, ale tak samo zrozpaczonych sióstr. Nie, to bez sensu. Tak cholernie bez sensu, że aż zajęło mu cały umysł… Jego najdroższa Lily…

„Jesteś żałosny, Severusie – rzekł do siebie w myślach. – Ona nigdy nie była twoja. Nie jest i nigdy by nie była twoja. Ona zawsze była Pottera. To było jej przeznaczone. A ty? Ty robiłeś z siebie idiotę, Sev. Błaźniłeś się, upokarzałeś! Cholera, jak mogłeś być taki naiwny?! Błagałeś ją o uwagę, błagałeś na kolanach! Jak zwykły, nic ni warty, zapchlony, zaszczuty pies! Jak zwykły kundel! Ty cholerny idioto! Jak mogłeś być takim kretynem?! Takim skończonym debilem?! Myślisz, że niby dlaczego Lily wybrała Pottera?! Bo miał swój honor! Marny i mizerny, jak on cały, ale miał! Przynajmniej nie płaszczył się przed nią! Nie jak ty! Większym głupcem się nie dało, nie?! Hę?! I ty się, cholera, dziwisz, że żadna kobieta w całym twoim życiu na ciebie nie spojrzała?! Jasne, że nie! Po co miałby patrzeć na takiego nieudacznika jak ty?! Po co?! Co on jej da?! Koszmary w nocy i piekło za dnia?! Po co jej takie życie?! Nie tylko Lily, ale jakiejkolwiek?! Po co?! Nie marz, Sev, nie marz! Marzenia umierają tak szybko, jak się rodzą! Niepotrzebnie miałeś nadzieję! Ona umarła! Razem z Evans! Twoja głupia nadzieja zdechła od _Avada Kedavry _31 października 1981 roku, do diabła! Myślisz, że ona nie cieszy się ze swojej śmierci?! Pewnie, że nie! Ale pociesza ją fakt, że nie musi oglądać twojej paskudnej mordy do końca życia i udawać twoja przyjaciółkę!"

- Zamknij się! – wrzasnął wściekle, zerwawszy się natychmiast na równe nogi. Włosy opadły mu na twarz, a z oczu ziała nienawiść. Nienawidził tego małego głosu w swojej głowie, który tak z niego drwił, który tak wpędzał go w jeszcze większe kompleksy, utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że jest największym, najbardziej żałosnym nieudacznikiem na świecie. Dlaczego, do cholery, zawsze musiał się tak czuć?! Jakby wszystko – nawet jego własny mózg, który swoją drogą powinien człowieka wspierać („Słyszysz, mózgu?" – pomyślał z wyrzutem w międzyczasie Severus.) – na tym świecie była przeciwko niemu w jakiejś konspiracyjnej zmowie?! DLACZEGO?!

- Severusie… - usłyszał za sobą cichy głos. Jego dźwięk zaparł mu dech w piersiach na dłuższą chwilę, pozbawił zdrowych zmysłów, zadziwił go kompletnie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zbaraniał. Ten głos… Słyszał go tyle razy i całe życie chciał słyszeć go coraz więcej i więcej. Znał go tak dobrze. Już przed oczami miał obraz osoby, do której należał ten głos.

Odwrócił głowę i czym prędzej odgarnął kruczoczarne włosy z twarzy, bowiem w tym momencie były tylko barierą, zbędną kurtyną, która zasłaniała mu widok na źródło tego anielskiego głosu. Głosu, którego myślał, że już nigdy nie usłyszy i nawet niemożliwym było, by znów go usłyszał. Czyżby miał omamy? Czyżby wreszcie oszalał? Czyżby z tęsknoty i bycia zgorzkniałym samotnikiem postradał już do końca zmysły? Czyżby zatracił zdrowy rozsądek i odrzucił w ciemny, pokryty pajęczynami goryczy kąt nawyk stąpania twardo po ziemi?

Czy to możliwe, by naprawdę ją widział? Przecież…

- Lily… - wyszeptał. Rudowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego. Miała na sobie śnieżnobia-łą suknię do kostek. Wiatr rozwiewał jej rude włosy, przez co wydawała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza. – To naprawdę ty…?

- Oczywiście, że ja! – zaśmiała się Lily Potter. – A kogo się spodziewałeś w moim ciele i do tego mo-jej sukience, co?

Kobieta uśmiechała się do niego radośnie. Podeszła do przodu kilka kroków. Severus natychmiast zrobił krok w tył i zlustrował ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Spokojnie! – parsknęła Lily. – Przecież cię nie pogryzę, Sev! Dlaczego uciekasz? Czyżbyś się mnie bał? – zapytała z żartobliwą podejrzliwością Lily.

- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko. – Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko…

- Co? Nie spodziewałeś się ujrzeć mnie wciąż tak dobrze wyglądającej, a na dodatek wśród żywych ludzi, stąpającej po ziemi? – zapytała Lily z uśmiechem, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że doskonale wie, co on sobie tak naprawdę myślał, ale nie przyzna się do tego.

- Tak troszeczkę – odparł. Lily uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej. Tym razem nie odsunął się od niej, lecz stał w miejscu jak słup soli i czekał cierpliwie, co zrobi. Doskonale wiedział, że Lily Potter nigdy nie grzeszyła przewidywalnością, ale nigdy nie sądził, że kilkanaście lat po odwaleniu kity wytnie taki numer i wróci do świata żywych, bez przesady, no! TO było bardzo nie fair! Nawet się nie przygotował, a tu taka niespodzianka. Chamstwo w państwie normalnie…

- A cóż tam chowasz za pazuchą płaszcza, Severusie?

- Niczego nie chowam, o czym ty mówisz, Lily? – szczelniej otulił się płaszczem i jednocześnie mocnej zacisnął dłoń na chowanej rzeczy. I to był jego błąd. Lily natychmiast uchwyciła to swoim bystrym, zielonookim spojrzeniem i zareagowała natychmiast. Z kocim refleksem złapała go za nadgarstek tak, by nie mógł nim poruszyć. Miała zaskakująco silny i pewny uścisk, jak na kogoś, kto przez kilkanaście lat leżał pogrzebany głęboko w ziemi, a jego ciało zamarzało na kość i powoli stawało się sypką częścią owej gleby.

Kobieta wyrwała mu z dłoni rzecz, którą tak starannie ukrywał przez całą drogę i pobyt tutaj – butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Wzięła ją w dłoń i obejrzała z bliska.

- Whisky? – zapytała z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. Z pewnym trudem wyjęła korek, czemu towarzyszył odgłos zduszonego, cichego wystrzału i aromat alkoholu. Wciągnęła tę woń głęboko w płuca. Tak, tego zapachu nie czuła już bardzo, bardzo długo. Bez namysłu pociągnęła łyk złotobrązowego napoju. Gdy płyn wilżył jej gardło, poczuła ogromną przyjemność. Smak był wprost nieziemski.

- Napij się, Severusie – powiedziała Lily, siadając na trawie. Podała mu butelkę, którą natychmiast przyjął i bez wahania pociągnął z niej spory łyk.

- Chyba mam omamy – stwierdził, po czym również usiadł na trawie, tuż obok Lily.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Rozmawiam i piję whisky na cmentarzu z kobietą, która umarła już dawno temu. W dodatku nad jej własnym grobem. To trochę dziwne, nie uważasz?

- Dziwne jest to, że tę samą kobietę kochałeś całym sercem przez całe życie, a pozwoliłeś jej odejść z innym mężczyzną. Z twoim największym wrogiem. Dlaczego? Przecież byłeś od niego lepszy.

Po raz kolejny zaciągnął się whisky. Czyżby usłyszał to, co właśnie usłyszał? Czy usłyszał dobrze? To nie mogła być prawda. Miał omamy. Po prostu miał omamy. Tak, to najprostsze wyjaśnienie. Od jakiegoś czasu już i tak miewał urojenia. Wydawało mu się na przykład, że uczniowie zaczęli bardziej starać się na jego lekcjach. A to byłaby chyba oznaka, że nadchodzi koniec świata! Nie, to niemożliwe. Gdyby tak było faktycznie, Lily nie poślubiłaby Jamesa Pottera. Skoro był lepszy, to dlaczego nie odeszła z nim? Tylko z Potterem? Nie, zdecydowanie coś tutaj nie grało.

- Wiesz, Lily? – rzekł, dopijając resztkę Ognistej. Pustą butelkę rzucił w bok, a ona wylądowała nieopodal krzaków. – To prawda. Kochałem cię. I nadal kocham. Byłaś jedynym powodem, dla którego żyłem. Byłaś dla mnie prawdziwym powietrzem. Ale od dnia twojej śmierci, nie mam już czym oddychać. Duszę się na tym świecie. Duszę się w tym społeczeństwie. Bez ciebie moje życie straciło sens. Więc co ja tu jeszcze robię? Ano nic. I to jest problem, kochanie. To jest problem. Nie mam już po co tutaj siedzieć. Ty zresztą też nie. Świat się zmienił i to na gorsze. Wracaj do nieba. Wkrótce się tam spotkamy.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Będę tam na ciebie czekała, Severusie.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów postać Lily zniknęła. Kobieta najzwyczajniej rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zamieniając w srebrzystą mgiełkę. Na jej ustach cały czas pozostawał spokojny uśmiech. Po jej zniknięciu z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął różdżkę z drewna. Obejrzał ją dokładnie. Tak, ten raz widzi ją po raz ostatni. I po raz ostatni jej użyje.

Przyłożył różdżkę do skroni.

- Do zobaczenia, Lily… - wyszeptał. – Kocham się. Od zawsze i na zawsze. _Avada Kedavra…_

Z końca różdżki wystrzeliło oślepiające, zielone światło. Trafiło w niego. Prosto w jego skroń. Zadziałało natychmiast. Wyssało z niego życie w oszałamiającym tempie. Gdy padał na ziemię, a z dłoni wypadała mu różdżka, z jego ust coś się wydobyło. Srebrna mgiełka. Jego dusza, tak udręczona, a teraz wreszcie szczęśliwa. Poszybowała w górę, by zniknąć pomiędzy chmurami i dołączyć do ukochanej. Był szczęśliwy. Nareszcie, po raz pierwszy w życiu szczęśliwy. Zobaczy jedyną kobietę, dla której mógł i chciałby umrzeć. Ciało leżało na ziemi bezwładnie, a różdżka wylądowała tuż u jego boku. Leżał obok grobu Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Oczy miał zamknięte, a twarzy wyrażała błogą ulgę. Blada dłoń mężczyzny spoczęła na płycie grobowej Lily Potter.

_**Mam nadzieję, że spodobał się Wam moje przynudzanie. **_

_**Zainspirowane dzisiejszą pogodą i moim stanem psychiczno-fizycznym oraz idealnie pasującą do niego i także tego opowiadania piosenką Lost It All. **_


End file.
